Fate: King (One Punch Man)
Profile: Identity: Appearance: Physical Appearance: Clothing: Personality: He has 2 personality, 1st is King Form which is how his legend was recorded and 2nd which is Coward Form which is how he really is. He is normally summoned in his King Form as only one person know King as his true self rather than his famed self. However if the truth of his legend is revealed towards the world, he will become weaker and become his Coward Form. As King Form, King is the strongest being on earth and has the highest justice. He is the embodiment of the one true hero that can defeat all enemies. In this state, King is very brave and will do anything to uphold justice. As Coward Form, King is the weakest being on earth. He is very cowardly but will still tries to uphold the peace and save people despite being the weakest. Class/Personal Skills: # Magic Resistance - Rank E # Independent Action - Rank D # Presence Revealment - Rank A Abilities: How Character Fights: In King Form, King is considered a servant of the strongest power. He is also extremely arrogant and fights anyone who attempts to fight King. Due to his form, he does not hold back when fighting and the only thing that is considered holding back is when he taunts his enemies. He will even utilize his Noble Phantasm without being discrete if he knows that his Master can withstand his mana consumption. Due to his intelligence in this form, King can also create effective battle strategies if needed but usually due to his power it is needless. But as a Hero with unlimited power, King still has a high level of justice and will protect the innocent but holds nothing back to destroy his enemies. King does not care whether an attack hit him or not as all attacks are not worthy. In Coward Form, King will attempt to run away or avoid combat which usually works due to his insane bluffing skills and EX Luck. However he still possess that sense of justice that will make him fight against the villains even if powerless. Combat Style: (In King Form) King uses the King Engine Style that is incredibly simple. It makes use of his overwhelming power to intimidate people before using very basic attacks to destroy his enemies. (In Coward Form) King uses the King Style and Water Streaming Rock Smashing Fist fighting style. King Style basically is a huge moves based off bluffing like King Face which uses his face and aura to instill fear, King Hand that places his hand on enemies shoulders that makes them feel weak and King Brain that have him posing that makes the enemies think that King can think of any strategy to beat them. The Water Streaming Rock Smashing Fist Fighting Style is similar to Tai Chi but more powerful. It negates or redirect power to erase any damage or reflect it back with twice the power. Powers: # Overwhelming Stats # Water Streaming Rock Smashing Fist Misc: # Amazing Luck that makes his bluffing techniques super powerful, fool the entire world into believing he is the strongest being and make powerful enemies back off. # Equipment: Noble Phantasm: # King Engine Relationships: Roles in Stories: Trivia: # King is normally summoned as an Archer mainly due to his Noble Phantasm being far too strong. Ruler is due to him not wanting the Grail as in his King Form, he is simply too strong to need a wish and coward because his wish is to be live in peace which does not require a wish. Quotes: Category:Fate: Archer